Bonnie Sotone
Character Design Here is a detailed explanation of Bonnie's chraracter design. Hair color: Jet black hair. '''Eye color: '''Heterochromatic. Green on left, Purple on right. (artists side) '''Torso: '''White long-sleeved polo suit with green side. May still be subject to changes, and are not final. '''Legs: '''Black and white striped socks locked with two-tone green square interlocking clasps, with green lining. '''Feet: '''Shoes. See the temporary concet art. '''Race/Nationality: '''Filipino-Japanese. (Mostly Filipino) '''Catchprase: '''Nani-nani? (She says this repeatedly until she gets answers, annoying the rest of the household.) Fun Facts *Her childhood nickname is Lena, a shorthand of Magdalena (as her original name is too cumbersome to pronounce). It later fell in favor of the more memorable "Bonnie". Only her parents and siblings call her Lena. *In-universe, the fact that Bonnie got her name as a shorthand of her second birth name, with her twin Clyde was an "unfortunate accident." Their sister Riza is the most adamant to this fact. **However, the fact they were designed as references to Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow WERE intentional. *As such, Bonnie and Clyde are known troublemakers when provoked, and can go as far as blowing up a car with just homemade devices. They have to be pushed very hard to do that though. *Their character trait of being little terrorists comes from one of Nauko Oblivion's character designs based from Ragnarok Online. *In line of being a troublemaker, Bonnie excels in con art, lying, and destroying evidences, while Clyde excels in intelligence, pinpointing and determining weaknesses, and tactics. He serves as the hitman and the not-so-silent assassin, while she excels as spy and penetration agent. Both are known for their horrific ways of getting back at people, even in reprimands from elder siblings. *Both likes to lie about their strengths, and as such, will feign weakness, and then strike back from behind. They are nigh unstoppable when they pool their efforts together, and takes ungodly advantage of being anonymous and unknown to their adversaries. *The reason why Paciano is able to stop them is not really because of his disturbing impressions, but the fact it is only Paciano they truly respect in the family. Voice Configuration Bonnie is currently in beta phase, mostly as proof of concept. She has enough phonemes to be able to sing in Japanese and limited but possible Filipino. It currently lacks key diphones required for smooth vocalization for non-Japanese words. However, it comes complete with consonants. It has limited oto.ini calibration; other phonemes must have its oto.ini done on its own. Tuning must be carried out by the user at this time. Clyde has incomplete phonemes and therefore is not yet available at this time. You can download her voicebank here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/am6drc89hioaycg/Bonnie.rar Development Path Bonnie and Clyde will initially cover Japanese, Filipino and English; The Filipino aspect will initially cover Tagalog, while the English aspect of the voicebank will still be based on Philippine English. It will initially contain non-vocal sounds included in the IPA, such as clicks. It will be labeled as ACT 1. Tentatively, she and Clyde may contain a very limited set of triphones, but will feature diphthongs. ACT 2 will expand the Filipino voicebank to include other phonemes from other SEA (South-east Asian) languages that has strong similarities with Filipino, as well as certifying compatibility with the rest of other Filipino dialects, not just with Tagalog. ACT 3 will see improvement for the English voicebank, taking into account the American, British and Australian English, and will cover half-3/4ths of the IPA phonemes. ACT 4 will be the total completion of Bonnie and Clyde's voicebank, making them full IPA voicebanks. Bonnie and Clyde will offer an on-demand phoneme request; if a user requires a particular phoneme not possible to be rendered in UTAU, such requests can be made, and will be delivered within a given set of time. To hasten deployment of their renzoku variants, this approach may be used as well. Usage Clause Bonnie Sotone is released without the requirement of explicit royalties, meaning the only acknowledgment required is crediting and a simple citation. If you wish to feature her in an UTAU/Vocaloid-related video, you are welcome to do so by all means. Any commercially-related usage (mainly for-profit) of Bonnie, using her voicebank, likeness for figurines, posters, etc requires the knowledge of the author first. The author may be highly likely to be lenient enough to allow commercial featuring if permission is sought first. Political representations using Bonnie (and Clyde) is not permitted, due to potentially negative implications that such matters can bring to the author(s). Usage of Bonnie and Clyde for religious purposes is partially permitted, specifically for Catholic/Christian carols, hymns and chants. Usage for other religions may require prior permission first. Vocaloid/UTAU derivates patterned after Bonnie is permitted. Likewise, derivative works featuring UTAU, including doujinshi, literary arts and other artworks are permitted. If published for public viewing, crediting is requested to be done. Bonnie may be presented or featured in virtually any way or method you wish, up to what is lawfully allowed. R-18, hentai and guro involving Bonnie are conditionally allowed, provided appropriate forewarning to viewers are provided. Ecchi settings including suggestive gestures, pantyshots, and the like do not require forewarning and as such, can be done freely. Incestuous settings for Bonnie with any of the Sotone family member is allowed, especially with Clyde. If done through story and illustration, a forewarning is mandatory. If done as music, the forewarning is optional. Bonnie (and Clyde)'s voicebanks may not be sold, especially for profit; the only exception for sales is for covering physical media copying costs (eg. distribution using removable media like CD/DVD) not exceeding $1.00, and must not be distributed in digital form (ie direct downloads). This exception is provided due to the possibility of Bonnie's voicebank growing big in filesize. Certified true and correct from Bonnie's creator, Orochi Herman. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with IPA phonemes Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids